


Happy 33rd Birthday Sakurai Sho!

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: It's Sho's 33rd Birthday.





	

**The day before.**

It just so happened that the duo had a magazine interview together, so Jun took the opportunity to pass his present to Sho. Sho opened the wrapper excitedly. It was a stylish pair of khaki shorts. Together with an even more stylish T-shirt

“Wow thanks!” Sho exclaimed.

“Next time they film you in your home clothes, at least you have something nicer to wear…” Jun chuckled with a shrug.

Sho thought of his disastrous fashion in Abunai Yakai and laughed.

“Hey you knew the cameras would come rolling! At least you could have worn something slightly nicer!” Jun chided.

Sho merely continued laughing.

 

**At midnight.**

The messages started pouring in at the stroke of midnight. Or in the case of Nino’s, 10 minutes before midnight. That brat. He liked being first no matter what.

Jun and his emoji filled message. Ohno and his wacky poses. Aiba and his cute animals…. Of course, there were messages from others too.

 

**The actual day.**

Sho was glad to have an off day. He had an exciting schedule lined up too. First was a massage in the morning, followed by lunch with his family, then he’ll have some time to practise the piano before heading off for dinner with Aiba.

Sho enjoyed having a massage in the morning. He tend to doze off during the massage, and when he woke he would feel completely refreshed and ready for the rest of the day.

“Otanjyoubi omedetou”

Sho woke up after his massage finished to see a sleepy Nino greeting him.

“Eh? Nino? Again?” Sho asked.

It wasn’t the first time Nino was the next customer after Sho, but it still surprised him. All five of them go to the same massage parlour, ever since they were recommended by Jun.

“It seems that way ne?” Nino said cheerfully.

“For real?” Sho chuckled as he went to the changing room.

It was only when Sho went to settle the bill at the front desk that he realised Nino had already paid it for him.

“Fancy that stingy brat being so generous…” Sho mused.

Sho huffed in frustration. Despite his best efforts, he was still not improving his piano skills. Was he really lacking in talent? He regretted not having played in a month, but it really couldn’t be helped. With concert rehearsals and Kouhaku, he was too busy and too tired to practise. Still, he regretted it all the same as he struggled with the piece for the umpteenth time.

*Bang*

Sho slammed the keys in frustration and plonked down on the sofa in frustration. The living room fell into silence. He could hear his own breath and the ticking of the wall clock. Then a rustle. Coming from the door. Sho frowned as he got up to see who was there. On the entranceway lay a large envelope. Mystified, Sho went to pick up the envelope. He had not even bent down halfway when he recognised the elegant handwriting. It was a handwriting that he’d recognise anywhere. Ohno’s. Sho opened the door, jammed something to make sure the door won’t lock him out, and rushed out. In the distance, he could see the elevator door closing. He rushed to the elevators in his house slippers and jammed on the lift buttons. Sure enough, in the elevator was a sheepish looking Ohno.

“Satoshi-kun!” Sho exclaimed as he dragged Ohno out of the lift.

“What… what… why?” Sho asked. “You came all the way here and you didn’t even ring the doorbell?”

Ohno gave him a sheepish look.

“But you don’t like us visiting your house, especially unannounced….” Ohno mumbled.

“Then you should have told me like… yesterday…” Sho replied.

“Ah but that was a spur of the moment thing…” Ohno said as he pointed at the envelope lying on the floor.

“Ah that!” Sho said as he snatched the envelope off the floor.

“Please, come in. Though my house is a little messy….” Sho said as he looked around the living room anxiously.

“Jaa ojamashimasu” Ohno said as he entered and took off his shoes.

“Ahhh!” Sho exclaimed as he offered Ohno a pair of house slippers.

“I need to clean these!” Sho continued, as he exchanged the ones on his feet for a clean pair.

Ohno waited on the sofa as Sho made some green tea for the both of them.

“What’s this?” Sho asked as he picked up the envelope once more.

“You’ll know once you open it.” Ohno replied, not bothering to offer more information.

Curious, Sho opened the envelope carefully.

“Uwah sugoi!” Sho exclaimed as he looked at the caricature of himself that Ohno had drawn.

“Hahaha this is hilarious!” Sho added with a chuckle.

“Eh really? Do you like it?” Ohno asked as he leaned forward, eyes wide with anticipation.

“Unn, I love it! Sugei na, Satoshi-kun!”

“Yokatta!” Ohno sighed with relief. “I only drew it this morning you know!"

“It’s really fantastic! I should frame it and hang it up!” Sho exclaimed as he took out his phone to snap a picture.

“Say, do you have anything on tonight?” Sho asked suddenly.

Ohno shook his head.

“Ne, how about dinner at Aiba’s? He invited me to his house for dinner…”

“Ah is that so? Ii yo.” Ohno replied.

“Ok, I’ll call Aiba and let him know.” Sho chirped.

“Moshi moshi!” Sho said into the phone.

He laughed as he heard Nino’s voice in the background.

“Ah Nino is there too?” Sho asked.

“No no no!” Aiba denied with all his might.  
Just then, Nino laughed again.

“Aiba, what I am supposed to do with…” Sho heard Nino say in the background before the phone went quiet for a moment.

“That was strange. Nino’s in your house right?” Sho asked when Aiba came back on the phone.

“Ahhhh… hahahaha” Aiba exploded into a series of breathy laughs. “Hai, he’s here…"

“Ii yo. I just called to tell you that… Ohno came to my house just now, so I thought he should join us for dinner…"

“Ah souka!” Aiba exclaimed.

“Leader is coming!” Aiba yelled to Nino.

“Ah in the case I should invite Matsujun too!” Aiba exclaimed.

“Jaa I’ll call him then! See you later!” Aiba continued happily before the phone went dead.

Sho and Ohno were laughing their heads off as Sho put down the headset.

 

Sho was pleasantly surprised to see not just Jun, but also Ikuta waiting for them at Aiba’s house.

“Ano ne, I was meeting Jun for dinner. We were about to place our orders when Aiba called.” ikuta explained.

“Ah I see!” Sho replied as he shook hands heartily with Ikuta.

“Sorry, I don’t have any present or anything,” Ikuta apologised. “I’m here to only freeload."

“That’s fine,” Aiba said with a laugh as he brought out the nanbe pot.

“Thank goodness I bought more food” Aiba said with a laugh.

“Ano ne… Nino was scolding me for buying too much for the three of us. Turns out it was a good thing because now there’s six!” Aiba laughed.

“Indeed! That’s double!” Jun chuckled.

“Hai,” Nino said as he passed out the beers.

The six of them opened the cans and cheered.

“Ah umai!” Sho exclaimed as he gulped down a mouthful of cool beer.

“Thank you everyone for celebrating my birthday with me! Jaa I’m hungry… shall we eat?” Sho said.

“Itadakimasu!” The six chorused.

Sho was glad to be a Johnnys, to be in Arashi.


End file.
